The Exodus
by darthathena
Summary: AU/OOC If you need your perfect cannon story, stay away. The Jedi are not the saints that they have portrayed themselves for so long. They do want to "reform" the Republic during the Clone Wars. Anakin and Obi-Wan are not going to be a part of the Jedi usurping power for themselves. This will be the beginning of the Resistance, the third side in this maker forsaken war.
1. Chapter 1

A.N I don't own Star Wars

A.N2 AU/OOC

A.N3 Obi-Wan and Anakin learn of the Jedi's plan to usurp Senate power for themselves to "reform" the government. Obi-Wan and Anakin leave the Jedi, refusing to enable them. They won't be Sith in this story. Palpatine will have died during the early days of the Clone Wars due to a heart attack.

A.N4 Kings or Queens of Naboo can only run for reelection once.

Anakin had it with the Jedi, especially the Council. Between the years of borderline verbal abuse, treating him like their lapdog, he couldn't take it anymore. To make things worse, they knew since he was nine that Obi-Wan is his half-brother. Apparently they share the same father. They were to never find out.

"Obi-Wan, we both know what the Council wants is wrong. I won't be a part of it. You know it would take nothing for me to get hired as a pilot or mechanic."

"Anakin, if you are going, I am going too. I won't be apart of this. This goes against everything the order stands for. The Army has already offered me a job. That's what I will do. Considering that you love all things flying, it will be the Navy?"

Anakin gave his best lop-sided grin. "You know me."

Obi-Wan did and he knew the Navy frequently requested Anakin for assignments. Given Anakin's flying, he beats out their best pilots.

"Masters, I quit. You can have your utopian government without me doing your dirty work. I should have done this sooner."

Anakin threw his lightsaber in the trash. He heard Obi-Wan's resignation. "Like Anakin, I have also had it. This goes against everything the Order has stood for. You want to reform the government to your liking, you can do by yourselves."

Obi-Wan threw his saber in the trash. The council chamber was silent. This would be Temple scuttlebutt for a long time. There would be quite a few knights who would leave and many padawans resigning too. They were going to meet up at Dex's with Padme. Padme had hidden her pregnancy quite well.

"Obi-Wan, there is something that I have been meaning to tell you but since we both quit, it's safe. Padme and I have been married for almost four standard years. She is expecting twins in five standard months."

Padme was smirking because she knew what was going to happen with the Jedi. It would be best to form a resistance that wasn't tied to the Republic.

"Holy Sith! Two Skycrawlers..."

Padme was laughing hard at this. She was holding on to her husband. Anakin was laughing too.

"Ani, I have been learning Huttesse to make sure are not teaching them any of the swear words you love to use when stuck in traffic. We married four years ago on Naboo. It was after Geonosis. The only person who did not take my resignation well was the queen. Apparently marrying someone who is not a citizen of Naboo is wrong."

Obi-Wan had another question. "Padme, your family…"

"They have been told and told them that I was resigning as Senator. They actually took it well. Now I have Mon Mothma of Chandrilla and Bail Organa of Alderaan willing to help in this undertaking. Chancellor Bixby is the Order's puppet. They are meeting with other senators who like me, want this war to end but at the same time, don't want to give the Jedi ultimate power to reform the Republic. Anakin, I know you had a meeting with Admiral Ackbar this morning…"

"I will have a position is the Navy as squadron commander. He knows what the Jedi is plotting. He said it would not be that difficult to get the others on board with what we are doing. Admiral Ackbar knows about the twins. All he said is one of them better turn out to be like their mother."

Obi-Wan and Padme were laughing their asses off at what Anakin said. Obi-Wan had a feeling like his half-brother was a holy terror when he was little.

"I will be a General in the Army for right now. They were more than willing to let me join, Padme. We still have to worry about the Separatists."

The three of them had dinner at Dex's. Anakin left with Padme and Obi-Wan would be going to his new apartment which was right in Army headquarters.

Padme was relieved they no longer had to hide their relationship. When they were back at their apartment, Padme could barely keep her hands off of Anakin.

"What has you in a good mood Angel?"

"Anakin Skywalker, do you know how happy I am that we no longer have to hide our relationship?"

Anakin kissed Pame. "I can imagine. Angel, I hate to break it to you. One of the twins is a girl."

"Mother's intuition. It beats your force sensitivity. I purpose a bet. If you are right at my healer's appointment tomorrow, you will have naming rights on one of the twins. If I am right, I get to name them both."

"I saw the frilly sailor's outfit, honestly Angel."

"It's better than those pilot jumpsuits."

The two of them went to bed and the next morning, Padme was up early. Anakin came in with Padme to the appointment.

"Okay, the first child is a girl. Congratulations. The second child is a boy. However, this does bring me to my next concern. Your son is breached and you do show signs of placental abruption with your daughter. I want to plan a surgical assisted birth. This is common with twins."

Anakin squeezed Padme's hand. "Whatever it takes Healer Marvan."

"Speak with the receptionist at the front desk. She will be booking you two standard weeks before your due date. The procedure will take thirty standard minutes and you will need to be the bacta tank for an hour."

Padme nodded. They made the date two standard weeks before the twins were due and had clear instructions if Padme goes into labor early that she is to come to the medical center immediately.

Out in the speeder, Padme smirked. "So is our daughter going to be named Shmi?"

"No, I thought about it. I like the name Leia instead. What do you want for our son?"

"Luke, now we need to get rid of your mullet since you are joining the Navy."

"It's still regulation length. I checked when I had the meeting with Admiral Ackbar. Now to hold the first Resistance meeting, Ackbar is agreeing to use one of the hangers. I will be doing a sweep for any suspicious monitoring devices. It will be labeled "top secret". The Council also thinks we disposed of our lightsabers, we didn't. Obi-Wan knows about my artificial kyber creation. It's not red like a traditional sith blade. It's grey and much more stable. If we are to stop the Jedi, blasters won't do cut it."

"Any knight…"

"Or padawan will be able to make a new lightsaber with it. It also could be used as an alternative fuel source. Angel, the Order has exclusive rights to mine all kyber crystals. Possession of kyber by a civilian earns you a minimum of thirty standard years of hard time. The Order isn't as saintly as the Republic makes them out to be."

"What else does the galaxy not know about?"

"The Jedi are guilty of genocide. The wiped out the Sith or most of them during the hyperspace wars. They had no problems even killing children on Korriban. They went after schools and medical centers. If an initiate isn't selected by a master by the time they are thirteen, they are sent to the agricorps to harvest food. Families are not told this when they sign their children over to the Order."

"My stars Ani, those are war crimes of the worst kind. I already have a problem with the younger padawans being used like that in military operations. I was told I was overstepping my bounds as a senator by Bixby."

"Yet the Council has a blank check by the Senate to do whatever they want. The agricorps is…"

"Legalized slavery, is there anyone who you are friends with to get it to shut down?"

"Plenty and part of stopping Bixby is a vote of no-confidence. Now for the queen practically calling me a whore, she can be dealt with easily. She's up for reelection. You can only run for a second term. All I have to do is endorse her rival and she's done."

Padme put in a holomessage to someone she went to school with.

"Zanna, it's Padme."

"Padme, what is going on? The queen basically called you a whore for being married and pregnant…"

"I have been secretly married for four years. My husband is from Tatooine. Someone this prejudiced shouldn't be queen. I have recommended Jamila to take over as senator. I will endorse Verana Tabour for queen."

Padme knew with Zanna's position as the head of Theed Broadcasting could do some serious damage to a politician if you are not endorsed by them.

"Tell me more Padme."

"Relations with the Gungans have hit a historic low with Queen Apailana supporting legislation that would prevent a Gungan from running for office. She has also made it difficult for them to do any form of trading as well. Queen Apailana also wants to send more tax credits to the Jedi when Naboo is on the verge of a recession. The credits are needed on Naboo. She has tried to block me from supporting a bill that would require the Jedi to account for their spending."

Zanna had a recording chip that would take notes for her during interviews. "Padme, do you mind if use this quote on the news?"

"Not at all. Any more questions?"

"You are married to Anakin Skywalker?"

"I am"

"I knew it and don't worry, it won't be a part of the story. Hopefully, we will talk again soon?"

"We will"

The communication went silent. "Padme, how much chaos will this cause on Naboo?"

"Plenty my dear husband. Apailana can kiss a second term goodbye."


	2. Chapter 2

A.N I don't own Star Wars

Anakin went to the Naval hanger and spent most of the day sweeping it for listening devices. He found nine devices. These devices were used for intel missions. He went to Admiral Ackbar's office.

"Admiral, we have a problem?"

The Mon Calamari looked at what was in Anakin's hand. "What are those Skywalker, Separatist?"

"No, these are JI-9s. They are used exclusively within the Jedi order for gathering intel. Nine of these were in Hanger one."

Admiral Ackbar left the office real quick and came back with Admiral Corbatri, the head of the Navy.

"Commander Skywalker, what's going on? I know about the plot within the Jedi."

"Sir, these are JI-9s. These are used for intel gathering exclusively within the Jedi order. Nine of them were found in Hanger one. Permission to search the rest of the base?"

"Granted, all visitors to the base must be escorted. There will be no exception. I will blame this on the separatists. Contact General Kenobi and tell him a sweep needs to be done of Army headquarters. Is there anyone within the Order who resigned who will be joining the first resistance meeting?"

"I heard from Obi-Wan this morning. The Order lost twenty-five percent of their knights and lost just about all of their padawans. If they were too young to join the military officially, they have spots at the various military academy prep schools. If that was not an option, there are many families on Naboo, Alderaan, and Chandrilla that were more than willing to take them in as foster children."

Ackbar and Corbatri liked what Anakin was saying. Having more knights on their side would be ideal in stopping the Jedi plot. The former padawans would be just as helpful too.

At army headquarters, Obi-Wan swept the entire building and found forty of them in various rooms. Siri was with him and helping him find them as well.

"Did you talk to Ferus?"

"I did. For all of the years Anakin called him a kiss-ass, Anakin is right. Ferus is too concerned about appeasing the Council to see what the space they are doing and what they have planned. My last conversation with Adi can be summarized as the Jedi knows better. At least you wouldn't have had the same fall-out with Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan lost it and began laughing because Qui-Gon was infamous for butting heads with the Council.

"He hasn't appeared yet but I have a feeling he has appeared to Mace. I am sure the Council has labeled all that have left as fallen to the Darkside. What I am nervous is the Council trying something when Padme has the twins."

"You think the twins should be born at a military medical center?"

"I do. It's more secure. The Council would take them as payment for Anakin's betrayal. I will talk to Anakin and Padme about it after the meeting."

While Anakin and Obi-Wan were at the base, Padme was enjoying the fallout the queen was having from Zanna's story. Jamila had also endorsed Verana too. The buzzer for the apartment rang and she grabbed her blaster just to be safe. When she saw it was Sabe, she let her in.

"Padme, why didn't you say anything?"

She hugged Sabe. "Anakin would have been expelled and what Apailana would have done is worse. So you know about the Jedi plot?"

"I do, that's why everyone that was part of your security team is attending the resistance meeting. What has Anakin said about the Order that the galaxy doesn't know?"

"The Jedi altered all history texts. They massacred women and children on Korriban. They attacked schools and medical centers. Do you know why no one is allowed to research kyber? The Jedi has exclusive mining rights to it. Civilian possession is thirty years of hard time. Even worse is what they do to children who are not chosen by a master by the time they are thirteen. The children are sent to the agricorps to harvest food. There is no school for them. Families are not told this when signing their children over."

Sabe almost fell through the floor. "Padme, where are you planning on having the children? I am worried the Jedi might try to pull something to get back at Anakin."

"University of Corracant Medical Center, it's going to be a surgical assisted delivery."

Sabe shook her head. Since she knew Anakin is a Commander in the Navy, Padme would be entitled to the same privileges as Anakin. "Padme, have the children on base. The military medical centers have state-of-the-art care and it is more secure. They don't let just anyone in."

"You think so?"

"I do, talk to Anakin."

Sabe and Padme made their way to the Naval base. Anakin was waiting for them.

"Padme, Sabe? No one can be let in without an escort. The Jedi have bugged Army headquarters and here too."

Sabe just smirked and that is when she saw Obi-Wan. It was so odd to see both Anakin and Obi-Wan dressed as military officers and not Jedi.

When the two women entered the hanger, they saw former Jedi knights, padawans, politicians, and military officials. Padme saw all of her former security as well.

When the meeting began, Anakin held up a JI-9. "These are JI-9s. I removed over forty of them from the base here and Obi-Wan found fifty of them at army headquarters. These are not from the Separatists. These listening droids are used exclusively by the Jedi for intelligence missions. Everyone needs to check their homes and offices for them."

There were collective gasps. That was when some of the censored and nefarious practices of the Jedi were brought up. It was something that needed to be told. Padme had an idea of how to combat one of the Jedi's practices.

"Funding for the Agricorps is up. Since we now know children rejected for apprenticeship are sent to them, the Senate has the power to pull funding."

Obi-Wan nodded. "It would work and it would be an indirect attack."

Bail Organa had an idea too. "All children there will be placed in foster care any one old enough will have a chance to apply to one of the military prep academies. Since we don't have access to their records, we can't return these children to their families."

That was when Siri explained to the rest of them. "Many who come to the Order are born into extreme poverty. Sending them back would be a disaster and the Order doesn't hold on to records like that. Any creche that comes in, all is it will say is what planet you are from. If you know anyone that has a child under the age of three, do not let them test their mediclorians. You do have a right to say no. The children would be better off with their biological families."

Bail knew his brother had just had a little girl. He will pass that forward. Rabe also has a baby six months ago, there is no way she would be signing her son over.

When the first meeting was over, Padme went to be with Anakin and kissed him. Sabe cleared her throat.

"You two are going to act like teenagers over this, aren't you? There is something we need to talk about with the twins."

Anakin pulled Padme into him. "You mean having the children on base? Obi-Wan talked to me earlier before you two got here. Angel, they do have a point and I do see the order taking the twins as a way to get back at me."

Padme relaxed into Anakin's arms. "I'll do it."

Anakin kissed her again. When the two came up for air, they heard gagging noises from Obi-Wan and Sabe. "You are going to be the couple that makes everyone sick, aren't you. You never said what you were having."

Padme laughed at Sabe. "Fraternal twins, a boy, and a girl."

"Please let one of them take after Padme. The galaxy can't handle two Anakin Skycrawlers."

Anyone in earshot began laughing. That was when Anakin gave Sabe one of his retorts. "You say this like it is a bad thing. Besides, one of them has to inherit my dashing good looks."

Obi-Wan shuddered because Anakin is enough of menace on his own. If one of the twins is Anakin's carbon copy, he would hate to see what would come of it."

Siri just laughed. "Ani, it's a good thing the twins will be surrounded by us. Poor Padme because she is going to have her hands full."

"What is this, pick on Anakin day?"

Sabe had the last laugh on this one while Padme was struggling not to laugh. "Ani, you walked right into this one. Every day is pick on Anakin day!"

Obi-Wan loved it because sometimes his younger brother needs to be taken down a peg.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N I do not own Star Wars

When Padme and Anakin returned to their apartment, Anakin went in search of any JI-9s. "Ani, how could anyone break-in here? Do you believe they would be so bold?"

"Angel, just humor me."

Padme knew there was no winning with her husband. Any of her former security team would be on Anakin's side. Ten minutes later, he found five.

"There was a plumber in here last week. I don't think there was someone within the Order placing them. I think they somehow found the plumber for the building and used their credits to place them. After all, if a Jedi says it, it must be true."

Anakin had been away on a small mission and couldn't fix the problem. Normally he could fix anything. Padme felt so violated.

"I want to move."

"Padme, we will have Sabe over for dinner tomorrow night to discuss a security plan or even bring this up with Obi-Wan and Siri."

That was when the buzzer for their apartment was going off. Anakin grabbed his blaster, the one that the Navy issued him and Padme grabbed one of hers. When Anakin got a peak and saw it was his childhood nemesis, Ferrus.

"Padme, it's someone from the Order. Let him in or ignore him?"

"Who is it? Someone on the Council?"

"It's Ferrus Olin. He is not on the Council as far as I know. He's a few years older than me."

"Let him in but his saber goes on the table by the door."

Anakin slowly opened the door with the blaster raised.

"Ferrus, the lightsaber goes on the table by the door. Do my eyes look yellow to you?"

Ferrus gulped because he knew the years he spent picking on Anakin has come back and bit him in the ass.

Padme still had her blaster pointed. Since she no longer was in the Senate and Anakin has left the Order, she no longer hid her pregnancy.

"Why are you here Knight Olin?"

Ferrus did what he was told. That was when he produced a mini holovid of a council meeting.

"_...We are having Chancellor Bixby introduce legislation that would require all children born with a high enough midichlorian count over to the Jedi. Parents will no longer have a say in this…"_

"Since you are no longer in the Order, I was put on tech duty. This looks like it could be from a few days ago. I came to you since you are the one who is married to a former Senator. None of the missions I have done have had too much involvement with politicians. It gets worse besides the Council labeling all that have left as Sith. There is a settlement of Sith on Korriban. There is no training facility or military base. It looks like a medical research facility. The Jedi had plans for you to bomb it since you are the Navy's go-to pilot for anything."

Padme was looking at the plans with Anakin. "Ani, you need to comm Obi-Wan. Ferrus, who ordered the placement of JI-9s?"

"Adi Gallia"

Anakin sighed. "That figures, she is the master of intel. Ferrus, Padme is right. We do need to comm Obi-Wan and you are going to have to apologize to Siri."

Ferrus gulped and Anakin could feel his fear. He has Ferrus right where he wanted, Ferrus acknowledging that he kriffed up.

Anakin pulled out his comm to call his older brother. Ferrus watched Anakin. It was so odd with the bond that he has witnessed between Anakin and Obi-Wan but he now understood why they act the way they do around each other. Hearing that they are half-brothers was a shock and he was not surprised that Obi-Wan had left with Anakin.

"Obi-Wan, you need to come to One Republica. Ferrus showed up with some intel you need to see. The Council is going to have Bixby demand that all children with high midichlorians be handed over to the Order and they want me to strike a medical research facility on Korriban."

Obi-Wan gasped. "Siri is with me. We will be right over and tell Ferrus to stay. He is going to have to face her sometime."

"I will"

When Anakin hung up on his brother, that was when Ferrus asked it. "You are doing more than just flying for the Navy?"

"You can say."

Padme decided to test it. "Ferrus, how would you feel about other options besides the argicorps for anyone not chosen by a master?"

She felt this was the most benign way to test where the young knight stood.

"It would be a good idea. The agricorps was a quick way to get rid of initiates who were deemed unworthy. Of course, I felt it was the perfect storm to create a Sith. All of those things, fear, anger, hatred, all of them directed at the Order and rightfully so. The agricorps is legalized slavery."

Anakin could feel he was telling the truth. "He's not lying and there is something that is going to be done. Some Senators, I am not going to name names are going to defund the agricorps considering all of the complaints. With help from the military academy prep schools, they are willing to take in any initiate and prepare them for the actual academy. If not, there are foster families that would be willing to take them in."

"So you are essentially attacking the Order without actually attacking them?"

"We are and it gets better. The Order is going to have to account for their spending. For all of their vow of poverty, they don't practice what they preach. Look at the ship fleet for the Council? Look at what is spent on the decorations and the room of a thousand fountains? They spend so much there that the other ships that other knights use break down easily. How often did you see me fixing those? Or even better, the medical and analysis droids in the Temple are almost as old as Yoda. Considering the stuff we encountered, shouldn't that have gotten priority?"

That was when Padme brought something else up. "How about for my own planet? Naboo is facing a recession if something isn't done. The queen would like to send more credits to the Jedi even though the credits are needed on Naboo."

Before Ferrus could respond to Padme, the buzzer for the apartment rang. Anakin reached into the Force to see who it is. "It's Obi-Wan and Siri"

Padme breathed a sigh of relief. She opened the door and saw the two former Jedi knights. Ferrus withered under the glare of Siri.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was an idiot Siri."

"Apology accepted, my former apprentice. I just needed to see you squirm. Let this be a lesson to you that blind obedience will lead you nowhere. Now what was so important that you risked coming here?"

Ferrus replayed the clip from the Council meeting. "_...We are having Chancellor Bixby introduce legislation that would require all children born with a high enough midichlorian count over to the Jedi. Parents will no longer have a say in this…"_

"This was from a few days ago. It gets worse. The Council is in the process of requesting Anakin to lead a bombing raid on Korriban. It's a medical research facility. The type that that researches childhood cancers."

The former Jedi knights and Senator took in a deep breath. Obi-Wan was the first to speak. "We all know the Order wasn't the virtuous saints they claimed to be back during the Hyperspace Wars. The ones involved committing genocide should have been expelled from the Order and face prosecution by the Republic. Has the Council lost their minds? Are they trying to reignite the Hyperspace wars?"

Siri wanted to know about the JI-9s. She had her suspicions who could be involved but needed confirmation. "Ferrus, who was involved placing the JI-9s?"

"Adi Gallia ordered it. I know she would have been at the bases in official capacity because of the War. She would have used a plumber to place the devices in Anakin and Padme's apartment."

Siri knew her relationship with her former master is gone forever. She crossed the line of no return and honestly, the Jedi are acting like the Sith. It's going to take force sensitives to stop them.

"Ferrus, you need to resign. I know you haven't taken a Padawan yet. Do you want to go down with the people who want to put the Republic under a dictatorship?"

He nodded. "I don't but where would I go?"

Anakin had an idea. "The Navy has been more than willing to take in those who left the Order. The Separatists are still a threat to everyone. Pick the Navy and I know there are plenty of former knights who live on base."

Ferrus could see what his former childhood nemesis was saying. He was second in flight lessons. There was no way in space that he could beat Anakin there. Then he detected the twins.

"Two Skycrawlers? Force help us all, one of them is going to take after you, Anakin."

That was when everyone began laughing at Anakin. What Padme would have loved is to be able to talk to her late mother-in-law. She would have loved to have known what Anakin was like when he was really little. Her best guess is a holy terror and knew she was going to have her hands full.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N I don't own Star Wars

Ferrus resigned from the order the next morning and his resignation came as a shock. "Masters, what you are doing violates everything the Order has stood for. I will not be a part of placing the Republic in a dictatorship led by you."

Things got worse in a senate session with Bixby. Bail Organa lead the charge with defunding the agricorps. Bixby was outraged.

"Chancellor, parents are not even told the truth about signing their children over to the Jedi. Those in the agricorps are not paid for their labor. They work eighteen standard hour days with no days off. The food they receive is minimal and the conditions are beyond dangerous. The Republic doesn't need to fund slavery."

There was nothing Bixby could do. Just about every system voted to defund the agricorps. Bail knew he threw a stone into the wasps' nest. This would be the first strike in preventing the Jedi's takeover of the Republic. He knew Jamila would be going next with the bill Padme designed. It would be an indirect strike at the Jedi. If your organization receives credits from the Republic, you will have an annual audit. There will be no exceptions. When the Senate went into recess for lunch, he pulled out his comm to talk to Padme.

"Padme, the first stone had been thrown. Let Anakin know when he gets off watch. This should make keep Bixbi and the Jedi busy for a while."

"I will, we will be having another meeting at the Naval base in one week at 20:00. Pass this on to the senators supporting this cause."

"I will"

While the Jedi where spitting nails with the loss of knights and padawans, now the defunding of the agricorps, Qui-Gon decided it was time to reveal himself to the Council.

"Qui-Gon, we told you Anakin would be trouble. He is destroying the Order."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, he is not and he has not fallen to the Darkside. What Anakin and those who have left the Order see is how corrupt the Order has become. You are using this war to usurp the power of the chancellorship for yourselves. The chancellor is your puppet. The funds that come from the Republic, most of it goes into maintaining the Council's luxury fleet of ships. The ones the rest of the Order use are falling apart."

That was when Mace tried to justify keeping Anakin and Obi-Wan in the dark being half-brothers. "Qui-Gon, it was for the greater good that Anakin and Obi-Wan didn't know they are half-brothers…"

"No, what you did was further alienate them. How is working for you Mace? The Order lost their best negotiator and their best pilot. I know you were going to deny Anakin being on the starfighter squadron just to rub it in his face."

Qui-Gon vanished and Mace was shaken. He knew Mace singles out padawans he doesn't like. The padawans don't have to do much to end up on Windu's despise list. He never should have been Yoda's second-in-command.

Back at the Navy base, Anakin got the starfighters to run on his artificial kyber as well as it would fire any needed shots. Admiral Ackbar was ecstatic. The chancellor could not complain because it would cut down on what the Navy spends.

"What about the Jedi claiming ownership of it?"

"They can't. Padme went through all of the laws in the Republic and all local laws. This is going to be labeled as military technology. I didn't always pay attention to my law classes and history of the Jedi history classes when I was a Padawan. Obi-Wan said they can't claim my artificial kyber. They screwed their noses up at it and demanded I stop creating it when I was eighteen."

Ferrus had done his in processing with the Navy and had heard Anakin.

"Anakin, this still needs to be kept under wraps because the Council could still go through Bixbi to gain control over the kyber that you created. How much more stable is it than the red crystals the sith use?"

Anakin used the force to hold up a piece of it and used one of the ultra blasters that was powered by the new kyber. Anakin shot at it and nothing happened.

"If that had been Sith kyber, we would all be in a medical center right now. The natural kyber that was in our old lightsabers would have cracked and caused damage to the hanger."

Ferrus knew why Windu felt threatened by Anakin. He is brilliant in all things science and mechanical. What Anakin does not have diplomatic skills, he makes up in strategy and piloting. Last, he would have the guts to see through the Council's corruption and have the courage to leave.

"Have you started constructing a new saber yet?"

"I have. It's almost done. We just won't be able to carry the new sabers out in the open. To defeat what the Jedi want, blasters won't cut it, pun not intended."

Anakin couldn't wait to get back home to their apartment. When he arrived, Padme was sitting with the cribs wearing something new.

"Good thing you are home Ani. The cribs came and I can't seem to put them together."

Anakin took a look at the instructions. "What the kark, it looks like a Hutt trying to speak Basic wrote it."

Anakin examined the data card and that's where he saw the instructions in Huttesse which was easier to understand. He got both cribs put together in less than an hour. Padme had C3PO helping to make dinner.

"Cheater, I wanted to see you squirm."

Anakin knew kissing his wife helped him to get away with many things. "Angel, Basic is my second language. Now, what happened with the senate session today since Bail promised to comm you when the senate went on break."

"The agricorps was defunded. You could actually count the number of votes on one hand that voted to keep funding the agricorps. Exposing the Jedi's crimes against the Republic will be key. Queen Apailina commed demanding that I ensure that Jamilla passes pro-Jedi legislation. After she practically called me a whore and you, trash, did she think she would change my mind."

"I almost feel bad. She on Corracant to tour the Army and Navy bases as well as head-up some expensive gala for the orphans of this war. She was only interested in speaking with the Admirals and Generals so Obi-Wan had to put up with her."

Padme began laughing. "Ani, you are terrible."

"He'll be fine plus I did worse when I was Padawan to him."

"I can only imagine."

Obi-Wan was back in his appartment. He now understood why Padme did not like the Queen of Naboo. He had to listen to his little brother being called trash for being a slave and Padme being called a whore, he politely stepped out of the room. Anakin being his half-brother is on a need-to-know basis.


End file.
